User talk:Xiggie
Good to see you again! welcome back Namine's Drawoff How do you make text bubbles? see subject--Ssbbfan4 06:18, December 3, 2009 (UTC) } |text= } }} :3. Add your chosen image, some and the fonttype. (color=above, color2=below, textcolor=above, textcolor2=below, line=middle line color, border=the border color, fonttype=type of font, name=your user name (Khgurl), sig=your top line (the text on top), time=your secondary line (the small one below the sig), text=leave it at }, and the last bit of coding=just leave it be!) :(Troisnyxetienne has put together a page with a lot of preview bubbles, you can choose whichever you want, or create your own. :4. Put all the coding in the right place and click on the "Save page" button. Now the template has been created! :Now, to make the template appear on a talk page, type: I think that these are the complete Talk Template basics. Enjoy :P}} I'm Online Online - Pt. II I should be online for a majority of the week and weekend. Please tell me how the concert went! I play Trombone, so I'm also a band geek (Trombone matches my persona : big, fat, and loud XD) I'll be sneaking on whilst I do homework during the coming week, and will also be on each day this weekend and the coming ones, hoping we can come in contact someway (unless the mothership does first :P) I have a few requests for you, if you'll hear them... *Can I re-request that Archive image of the Days Axel w/ the Chakram in his hand, with dark flames (watch Axel summon them before he fights Roxas on Day 6 to see what I mean) as the background? And then my name in a flame-text. THANK YOU :D *I created another Wiki I wish to affiliate the KHFW and KHW with, called the Kingdom Hearts Canon-Fanon Wiki. It's where we work on a story using official characters with the goal of sending it to Square Enix to see officialism, but with a fanon story. I have a certain Xiggie in mind for an admin, and need the site to become all "fancy-like", just like the KHF and KHW, with talk bubbles, coding, and all that. TNE should be joining, and since she'd be my other admin, our trio would remaing supreme. I have an idea for an "Emperor's New Groove" world and all that, and would need several images that can only be gained through your Photoshop talents :D *Aside from our BBS/X-mas project, I'm also working on a bunch of administrative/information templates for the KH Wiki in my Sandbox (such as missing Infobox information) that I'd love a hand with. I'll start working on Quotemixes and such, and I'm sorry that this is a lot on your plate.... but it's sort of expected when you vanish for three millenia :P I hope to see you on Gmail. Get back into the habit of checking daily or as close to it :D - EternalNothingnessXIII 15:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Another Request for a Busy (But Not Busy Enough :P ) Ziggi *Would it be possible to add the Nobody Insignia and the artwork of Axel's Eternal Flame Chakrams to my talk bubbles in a place that looks nice? Thankies ^^ Sorry to be so requestive (if that's even a word :P) - EternalNothingnessXIII 20:51, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :I'll work on it. Should be finished in a matter of days (I am actually more busy than I expected... with all those damm rehersals and concerts...) - Iceboy'' '' 15:39, December 9, 2009 (UTC) All right. I'll miss ya, buddy. Sure you'll do great! You can then unwind and tell me all about it :P - EternalNothingnessXIII 15:42, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Jóla Vivi Og nú er eithvað að. D.Dark. 18:09, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm back BBS Logo - Jump Start So I handled the BBS logo, which an be found in the Wiki's Photobucket. All that needs to be done with Shop is : *Removal of Birth by Sleep to say only Kingdom Hearts. Find a way to insert "Wiki" *Zoom in on Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, as well as the Unversed symbols that are to remain on both sides of the "Kingdom Hearts Wiki" (unless it looks bad) *Blue border And then we're done. Not bad for a Gimp user, eh? :P - EternalNothingnessXIII 15:05, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... I actually don't like it very much... no offense. I think we should just have it like our current one, but with Ven, Terra and Aqua, and having a blue Kingdom Heart instead of the red one. We should also change the background to the new BBS pattern (I don't know if it has been released as a wallpaper, but it's the one on the BBS PSP). We mustn't have the logo too complicated! I can start working on that soon. - Iceboy'' '' 15:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Exactly. But you-know-where for you-know-what? - EternalNothingnessXIII 15:32, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Pt. II TNE made a version, as well, with a close-up. I like it, so I was hoping we could combine my ideas with hers. I must also stress you find a place to put "Wiki" and a way to move down the text so it doesn't cover Ven's chin like that. Thanks again - EternalNothingnessXIII 15:30, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :OK, I like her version. I'll just fix it up a little. I actually think that 'Wiki' isn't needed, I mean, I left it out in the Days theme, and I think that it was just fine! BTW, I gotta go work now... so, I'll see ya :D - Iceboy'' '' 15:43, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Yup. Considering mine was on gimp, and we're in this together, I don't care. I did sorta-kinda aid her :P And take all the time you need. I have a snow day today, so I'm here to talk whenever, at least until bed. Ta-ta! - EternalNothingnessXIII 15:47, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Azul's Been Cloned This is me under my IP... ignore the above message, as I've changed back to Axel. Go back to all my AXEL requests, please. Got it memorized? - 19:38, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hiya. I think your bandwidth just exceeded normal. Temps de faire des archives, Xiggie ! TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 11:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Yep. I'd better go archive :P - Iceboy'' '' 16:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Nice one, Xion :D Whoopsie :P I'd really appreciate if you could work on all my Axel requests if you can. And thanks for the compliment. Anyways, I'm sure you'll be victor. You deserve it :D - ENX Archive image? "that" style Vivi? Ok so can you make me a picture of Oblivion and Oathkeeper? And tell me how to insert it please?